Pokémon Diamond
Hard as Roark Lucas prepares for his battle again Roark, the fire Gym Leader in Sinnoh. With his heart set on winning, Lucas hurries over to the Orebough City Gym. However, when he reaches there, Barry runs out of the Gym very fast, and yet again, bumps into Lucas. He states that he has already defeated Roark, and earned himself the Coalbadge. As usual, Barry hits Lucas with a witty insult, then heads back to Jubilife City. Lucas, now more determined than ever, heads into the Gym, and challenges Roark to a Gym Battle. Roark accepts his challenge, and the battle starts. Roark sends out his Geodude, while Lucas uses his Starly. However, he knows he is at a disadvantage, but still believes he can overcome this con, and beat Geodude. Geodude opens with a Rollout attack, which is just narrowly dodged by Starly. However, Geodude turns around while using the attack, and hits Starly directly. Starly gets back up, and uses Growl. Geodude manages to block the attack due to its Rollout attack. The attack hits Starly for massive damage, and Starly soon faints. The first part of the match looks very bad for Lucas, but he is not willing to give up. Lucas sends out his Turtwig to continue the fight against Geodude. Geodude continues to use rollout, but Lucas orders his Turtwig to use Absorb, which pierces through Geodude's Rollout. Turtwig then uses Tackle, which does minor damage to Geodude. Geodude then uses Rock Polish, and then uses Rollout again. However, Lucas notices that Geodude is now much faster, and Turtwig gets a direct blow from the attack. However, Turtwig gets back on his feet, and uses a new attack; Razor Leaf. This slows Geodude down, then breaks the Rollout attack, knocking Geodude into the wall. Geodude faints, leaving each challenger with one win each. Lucas keeps Turtwig in battle, while Roark sends out Shieldon. Lucas looks this Pokémon up on his PokéDex, and notices that it is also part Steel Type. Despite yet another disadvantage on his hands, Lucas still decides to press on, and try to win the game. As Shieldon rams forward, Turtwig quickly dodges, and runs to the other side of the field, and uses Razor Leaf. Shieldon uses Protect, which blocks the Razor Leaf attack. Lucas then decides for head-on contact, and orders his Turtwig to use Tackle. Shieldon uses Tackle as well, but Turtwig gets knocked away by Shieldon's armor-plated head. Turtwig quickly counters with Absorb, but yet again, Shieldon uses Protect, blocking the attack. In desperation, Turtwig quickly uses Razor Leaf again, which manages to hit Shieldon for a lot of damage. Lucas then realizes that Protect can't be used consecutively, and decides to use this to his advantage. Roark and Lucas order their two Pokémon to use Tackle, but just as they come close to each other, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf. Shieldon blocks the attack again with Protect, but the Turtwig uses Absorb, which hits Shieldon directly, and saps some health from it. However, when the two Pokémon land, Shieldon quickly uses Take Down on Turtwig, hitting him very hard. Knowing that the end of the battle is near, both trainers order one last attack from their Pokémon. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf while using Tackle, while Shieldon uses Metal Sound while using Tackle. The two attacks collide, as the two Pokémon draw close, and the two attacks explode on Turtwig and Shieldon. As both Pokémon fall to the ground, they both faint at the same time. Now left with one Pokémon each, Roark sends out his most powerful Pokémon, Cranidos. However, Lucas worries, as he remembers that the last Pokémon he has to use, is Shinx. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters